creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward and Eric
Edward and Eric ''(sometimes shortened to ''E&E) is an American animated comedy series created by Gary Sauls. It made its debut on Kids' WB on September 5, 1998, and ended its run on September 17, 2005, with 6 seasons, 136 regular episodes, 5 TV specials (one of them being shelved) and a theatrical movie. The show is still sold on DVD to this day. All of the episodes (and the movie) are also available for digital purchase on iTunes and Amazon Prime. The entire series (excluding the movie) is also available on Hulu, while only the movie is available on Netflix. On May 2020, the series in all of its entirety will be available on HBO Max. The show is rated TV-Y7 FV. Synopsis The intellectually gifted Edward Pearson, accompanied by his scatterbrained brother, Eric, their workaholic father, Paul, and the family pet, Oscar the Owl, lives in Avenue A Apartment in Lakeside City, and he is always up for an adventure or two with Eric and the rest of his pals. Episodes *See Edward and Eric/Episodes Setting The show takes place at Lakeside City, a fictional city located in the state of New York which also happens to be the only city in New York's "sixth borough", Lakeside. The show is set during the late 1990s, with things such as pagers, dial-up Internet, VHS tapes, cassettes, etc. being common throughout the series. The show does not rely on continuity at all. In fact, most episodes end with a character being heavily injured, stuck in a situation, exiled, or even killed. While there are a few callbacks to previous episodes, they are kept brief and do not interfere with the series. Gary Sauls has also stated that he hopes anyone can watch any episode in any production order and not feel “lost”. Main Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, Oscar, The Narrator, additional voices, and himself *Josh Peck as Eric *Dan Green as Dallas *Gary Sauls as Constantinos, Joey and additional voices *Edward Felker as Stanley and additional voices *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker and additional voices *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Jacob the Dog as himself Development *See Edward and Eric/Development Production Approximately 70 people work together whenever they produce an episode of Edward and Eric. Production of the series is handled at Chatterbox Productions in Astoria, New York, and when episodes are finalized, they are sent to Warner Bros. Animation in Burbank, California for approval. Every single episode is fully hand-drawn; the only instances where computers are involved is for scanning, which was introduced in the third season, when the show started to use ink and paint animation. Just like other eleven-minute cartoons, an episode of Edward and Eric would take at least ten to nine months to produce. Writing starts whenever Gary Sauls and Edward Felker come up with a story for an episode. They plan it out, come up with gags, and give detailed notes on what should be added or changed. Once it looks good, they write down the script together. They revise it several times, and whenever they're done with making a final draft of the script and showing it to other Chatterbox employees, they send the scripts to the animators and storyboarders so they can work on their respective jobs for a good amount of time before shipping it off to Rough Draft Studios in South Korea so that the animation can truly be done. All of Edward and Eric's voice actors reside in New York City (with a few exceptions), and recording sessions take place in Chatterbox's recording studio on Wednesdays. According to the documentary, The Making of Edward and Eric, actors clock in at 9AM. Sauls has said, "Seeing the action unfold in the studio is why I really, really love Wednesdays. The sessions get more unusual and wacky - it's so much fun. And the way the actors record their lines is like an old-school radio show." Whenever there are Los Angeles actors, they record their lines at Warner Bros. Animation, and the recordings are sent over to Chatterbox within a few hours. They are usually transferred via emails, in the highest quality possible. Reception Ratings When Edward and Eric ''debuted, the pilot episode attracted around 2.26 million viewers. Within its first few months on air, the amount of viewers expanded. As the show progressed, it became the number-one children's animated series on television. Needless to say, it became a major success for the Kids' WB programming block throughout the years. It was so successful, that it dominated Kids' WB's other most famous show, ''Pokémon, which was an achievement that seemed utterly impossible at the time. The show was also so popular, that reruns also aired on The WB. Even when The WB became The CW on September 17, 2006, reruns didn't stop, at least until 2010. One thing that helped Edward and Eric become popular was that it was one of the very few comedy shows on Kids' WB. Most of the shows on the block were usually either action (Batman Beyond, Jackie Chan Adventures, Static Shock, etc), or anime (once Pokémon came into the scene). Even when there were other comedy shows (Detention, Pinky and the Brain, Animaniacs, The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, etc), they were usually "killed" by Pokémon's success (although some of them managed to "live", such as What's New, Scooby-Doo?), but ''Edward and Eric ''wasn't the case, as it stood out from the rest. The time slot for new episodes was 9:30am on Saturday mornings. Critical response The show currently holds a rating of 7.8/10 on IMDb and an 8.6/10 on TV.com. Home video releases VHS *Nonsensical Nonsense *Nerd Buddies *Adventures in Lakeside City *Runaway Eric *Halloween Capers *Christmas Chronicles *Summer Shock *Crazy Antics *Shaggy Dog Story *An Onix-pected Adventure *The Telltale TV *Love is In the Air *The Edward and Eric Movie *The Search for the Six *No More Pizza *There's No Place Like Home DVD *Cartoon Crack-Ups *Adventures in Lakeside City (Reprint) *Christmas Chronicles (Reprint) *Summer Shock (Reprint) *Crazy Antics (Reprint) *Hometown Heroes *The Edward and Eric Movie *Incredibly Incredible Adventures *Edward's Craziest Experiments *Suckers: The Complete Trilogy *The Very Best of Edward and Eric Box sets *The Complete First Season *The Complete Second Season *Season 3 Volume 1 *Season 3 Volume 2 *Season 4 Volume 1 *Season 4 Volume 2 *Season 5 Volume 1 *Season 5 Volume 2 *The Complete Sixth Season *Edward and Eric: The Complete Series Broadcast *United States - Kids' WB (1998-2008), The WB (1999-2006), Cartoon Network (2000-2009; 2012), Boomerang (2005-2016; 2018-2019), The CW (2006-2010), The CW4Kids (2008-2010), Vortexx (2012-2014) *Mexico - Fox Kids and Cartoon Network *Spain - Nickelodeon *Canada - YTV *United Kingdom and Ireland - Jetix and Cartoon Network *Japan - Cartoon Network *France - Disney Channel *Germany - Nickelodeon *Poland - Jetix *South Korea - Cartoon Network Trivia *Whenever Andrew Rannells voices Edward, he always uses his natural speaking voice. Due to his calm, easygoing nature in real life, he never yells, so he had to learn how to sound angry so that he could properly record his lines whenever there was a scene where Edward was mad or annoyed. *The entire series was traditionally animated through the use of pencils and papers. *The show was entirely produced in New York. *Whenever two or more characters are having a conversation, they will occasionally stutter, hesitate or talk over each other. This was so they could feel more "authentic". *Edward and Eric was the longest running original show on Kids' WB, lasting seven years. *The show was going to be renewed for a seventh season that would've ran through late 2005 and into the beginning of 2006, but Gary Sauls eventually refused the offer. *A slightly altered version of the end credits theme sometimes plays in episodes as background music. *During development, the show’s original title was “Edward Pearson’s Comedy World”. *Each season finale is well known for having a "dark ending". *The show is a notable example of Bloodless Carnage, as it is filled with slapstick, and the characters never bleed. *Gary Sauls was so burnt out from working on the movie, that he doesn't have any memories of working on the first few Season 5 episodes. *Edward and Eric is the only Kids' WB series from the 90s that lasted until the end of the block. *Surprisingly enough, the show remained completely unedited when it aired on The CW4Kids. Category:Television shows Category:Edward and Eric Category:Chatterbox Productions Category:Projects Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages Category:Animated television shows Category:TV Category:Andrew Freakin' Rannells Category:Animated series